


sygma and mute

by Waluigi (Tooth)



Series: filthy OC shit [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Foursome, Multi, Size Difference, also things are a bit noncon-ish in the beggining i guess but not that much, except cock vore i ain't really into that, i'm pretty sure dickholes are way too small for this, like srsly if u not really for ALL the vore then get the fuck outta here, maybe if the guy is like 20 times bigger than u or somethin i dunno, n i love writin mute characters it's hard but it's the best, oh boy where do i even start, still seems kinda weird which is even weirder comin from me huh, vore vore and more vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Waluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm reuploadin this because last time i fucked up the formating and it had a huge chunk missing which made it really confusing, also these two are my fav ocs and i felt really bad about fucking it up because i really wanted to show em off, i think i wrote them really well<br/>so i'm reuploadin it for anyone who got turned off by my mistake last time to see the right version n hopefully like it so please give it a try? you'll make a steve very happy even with the least bit of appreciation</p>
<p>there's way more plot than usual but this piece also has a lot of fucked up shit happen, but look, if you read the ones before, there's really no reason to stop bein filthy now is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	sygma and mute

so like

there's this one universe that didn't really decay like many others n turn up in the void

instead it just kinda

overgrew

everybody in it died for reasons unknown

n it's a lill bit fucked up and has some places where the code breaks up n some ppl can cross there from the void or whatever

but nobody really knows about it or anythin so it's mostly deserted

now there's this one sans who's weird in that his magic is kinda greenish blue

he big n has a lotta magic, but got fucked up n can't really use his magic so well anymore

so no attacks or levitation, but his biological magic works alright

n cuz he doesn't use magic for anythin else but that he meaty

as in he looks like a regular sans but he got magic flesh under his clothes more than other sanses

n he's a loner who's universe died n he's one of those assholish goons like delta n gamma, except he's a bit more vicious

n this asshole goes through the void n picks up fights till he eventually stumbles into the overgrown place

it's just fuckin deserted like

nobody's there man, except a smaller animal like monster from time to time

but even those are real rare

he kinda likes it there n decides to chill in the ruins in toriels house for a while

then one day he goes out to look round the place a bit n what'dya know when he visits snowdin he meets another sans

n this sans is like a pretty regular lookin sans, except he tiny

n like

marcus is tiny, but his posture is tall, as in, he looks like a small tall person

this sans, is just fuckin tiny n chubby n rly fuckin cute

n the big sans is like wow hey look who it is

n this tiny sans just stares at him then slowly starts stepping back

n the big sans (his name could be sygma that sounds cool) is like whoa hey where ya goin come back here lill man

but the tiny sans just fuckin bolts for it n runs to his house n sygma is kinda mad like how fuckin dare you you little shit

n he runs after him

the lill guy locks the door but sygma doesn't fuckin care he tears it from it's hinges n barely squeezes himself through the door

like this whole place is tiny to sygma, maybe that why this sans is also tiny, maybe it's just a tiny universe

n the lill sans seems genuinely terrified n like presses his back against the wall n just stares as this fuckin giant looms over him like

who the fuck do you think you are you speak to me when i call ya

capiche??

but the lill guy still silent n sygma gettin mad like i said CAPICHE???

n the lill guy just like

shrugs

n starts signing something sygma can't understand

the lill sans slowly stops signing n just frowns n shakes his head in annoyance

n sygma is like what the fuck kinda gestures are ya pullin off

n the lill sans just looks at him like >:T then scurries off to get a pen

meanwhile sygma is like jeez, you're a real weirdo you know that

what do they call ya anyway?

n the lill sans shows him a paper with MUTE written on it in huge letters

n sygma is like oh, Mute huh?

i'm Sygma

n Mute is just like I:'

then sygma is like are ya from here?

Mute nods while writing on the paper

n sygma is like it's a pretty tiny world...

mute stops writing for a moment to point to Sygma and throwing his arms to the sides saying that he's just big

then sygma just grins like you're awfully ballsy for such a small fry

mute just looks at him, then lifts up the paper saying "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"

when he's sure Sygma got the message he throws the pen and paper aside and walks off to the stairs but sygma still standing there

n when mute turns to him he just meets his glare n gets a bit unsure

n Sygma just grins like i don't take orders from midgets

n he comes closer n slams his palm on the wall so hard the glasses in the kitchen cupboard cling together like

_ I _ order  _ them _ around

he gets closer n shows off his huge fuckin teeth like and you better stop being a lill shit or I-

suddenly mute just fucking slaps him right across the face

n Sygma is so fuckin stunned like holy shit did that really just happen???

n he looks at mute furiously n mute just kinda looks like he's really really regrettin doing that

then he bolts up to his room n Sygma goes right after him like YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU'LL REGRET THAT

n Mute shuts the door to his room behind himself but there's really nothing he can do before Sygma just fucking tears down the door with one kick n it flies off n Sygma steps in n Mute just kinda backs into a corner

n his room is pretty clean but full of cans and bottles of food n there's no bed, instead there's a bunch of mattresses n sheets n pillows in the middle of the room

n Sygma picks up the door n puts it back in the doorway so it's kinda closed then turns to Mute who's just fuckin terrified

n Sygma knows there's nowhere for him to run now so he stops bein mad n instead gets all maleficent like oh, you know you fucked up now do ya

n Mute just starts to sign frantically but Sygma wouldn't understand what he's sayin even if he paid any attention n he grabs the lill guy n  just fuckin slams him onto the sheets

then he straddles his tiny lill body, effectively pinning him down but like

he could pretty much just hold him in one huge hand n mute couldn't do shit to stop him like the size difference is fucking ridiculous

mute is strugglin n shakin his head while Sygma just watches like

it's a shame you don't talk, i'd love to hear what you'd have to say right now

n he lifts himself up just a lill bit so that Mute has the chance to get his arms free n he immediately starts to struggle to get out n Sygma just watches him squirm n try real hard till he almost slips from under him then he grabs his lill skull in his huge hand n presses him down into the sheets like you're a fighter, i can admire that

but i won't let ya off so easily

he lifts him up a bit n grabs his shorts with his other hand n pulls em off while mute just strugglin more n more

n sygma is pretty surprised like he's even got undies on

not many sanses have that

so he strips his undies off too, then his sneakers n socks

all the while holdin him by the head while mute is grasping at his fingers n beating his little fists against him

like this lill guy might be tiny but he ain't givin up

n sygma’s kinda impressed

now mute only has his shirt n parka on n Sygma lays him down on his back n grabs his femurs into both hands n just grins down at him

n mute still grabbing at him relentlessly trying to fight back till sygma lifts him up a little bit n spreads his tiny lill legs n mute covers his face in shame n fear

n sygma stares down at him with a huge grin like aww, ain't ya cute

that's gotta be the tiniest lill cunt i've ever seen

n mute is just covering his face more n like leaning to the side but sygma just laughs like don't be shy ya lill bugger

how about you get those hands to a good use instead?

mute just hiding away till Sygma raises his voice like DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU

mute just flinches in fear and looks up at him and nods frantically

n sygma is like well??

n mute just darts his eyes to the side then raises his eyearches at him a bit in question n sygma is like get those fingers in ya ya dipshit

get workin

n mute just gulps lookin down at his legs spread open n gets a bit shaky like reachin his hands down unsurely till Sygma squints his eyes at him n growls n mute guickly does what he's told n reaches down n just kinda places his hand over his crotch n stares up at sygma wide eyed

n sygma just grins like go on

n mute just sighs anxiously n slips a finger in carefully while glancing away n his cheeks go blue n sygma just chuckles like yeah, that's more like it

keep going

then he just watches for a while as mute just gets more blue in the face while he's workin his fingers round there carefully n anxiously n scizzorin n strechin n stuff till sygma chuckles like enjoyin yourself huh?

n mute just looks at him like <:T *shrug*

n sygma is like you're takin an awfully long time tho

n grins real wide n maleficent like let me help ya

n mute just shakes his head fearfully while sygma shifts back to lay on his belly n get his head down n Mute just continues to shake his head n pat his hands over sygmas, basically his mute form of asking to be let go

Sygma just grins gleefully till he all the way down n opens his huge fuckin jaws n mute just fuckin stares right into the emerald-blue maw, kind of mesmerized how fuckin big sygma actually is like

he's pretty sure that if Sygma really wanted he could just fuckin eat him whole

n for a second it kinda looks like he will cuz he runs his huge pointy fangs over his pelvis dangerously, enjoyin seeing mute flinch, but then just leans back down n pokes his tongue out

n like

this fucking piece of magic flesh is huge af man

it's meaty n slick n looks flexible as fuck

n mute just stares at it in awe till it presses against his bits n he loses his breath n throws his head back

n sygma runs it upwards over the lill slit p rough, then without much fuckin around just presses the tip of it right in n mute throws his head back n clenches his teeth

Sygma feels his walls spread round his tongue as he's goin through the tight spot like a knife through butter just

right on deeper in, no nothin

n mute falls back n grabs at his own head with both hands n just breathes hard, yelling voicelessly

n sygma pulls back, then deep inside again n that huge piece of magic flesh just stretches the lill guy like crazy man

n he chuckles when lookin up n seeing the lill guy squirm n grab at the huge hands clasped around his femurs n even reaching down n pattin at his skull at one point

but he quickly stops that when Sygma growls at him disagreeing n rather falls back n just breathes hard n loud

n Sygma just smiles n grabs him tighter n pulls him closer n basically sticks his entire pelvis in his mouth like his huge fangs go over it n his ass rests against his lower jaw n he drives his tongue all the way in till he reachin the limit of mutes magic insides with the tip of his tongue n mute is just fuckin gone he beatin his fist weakly against his hand n squirmin hard

n Sygma pullin in n out as far as he can n pokin from the inside upwards till there's a literal bulge on mutes tiny magic belly

n mute just clasps his fingers around his hand tightly n shakes like crazy as he comes all the while sygma not ceasin to fuck him with his tongue n grinning with satisfaction at how good he's havin him

then finally mute just fuckin shakes his last n falls back with his eyes hazy n his breathing fast n heavy

n sygma pulls his tongue out n leans back, lickin his wet jaws with satisfaction like how was that, smallfry? ya liked that a lot didn't ya, heh, yea ya did

n mute just slowly blinks his eyes open to look up at him, all blue in the face and out of breath

n sygma just stares down at him with this huge sadistic smirk n his eyes are lit up n he places one of his huge palms over his chest to keep him down n get his other hand free n he grabs his own pants n mute just wakes up fully in fear n just stares, holding the hand that's keeping him down n pushin against it, really more of a gesture than anythin

n sygma pulls down the upper edge of those pants n soon his huge fuckin emerald-blue schlong pops out n now mute really scared like

he looks up at sygma who is grinning sadistically n just shakes his head in horror cuz like that thing is like twice his size man he wouldn't be able to fit that anywhere on this small skeleton without it hurting like hell

but that apparently ain't any of Sygmas problem cuz he grabs the lill guy by the sides n lifts him up while he's still shakin his head frantically and squirming and shakin n sygma just slaps him against his cock laughing like what's the matter, are ya scared??

n he rubs his lill form up n down the huge thing n like grabbin his head n smushing his face right against it n forcing as much of him as he can to rub against it while cackling n mocking him

n mute starts to repeatedly tap on his belly, almost urgently, till sygma pulls him up like what is that tapping even supposed to mean??

n mute just like lifts his palms up n sygma is like ya tellin me it's means to slow down?

mute does the "well kinda" hand gesture n nods n sygma laughs like wow cool

then just grins real evil like n i was afraid you won't be able to beg me to stop

n he lifts him up n sits him up on his dick, restin his huge fuckin tip right against his entrance n now mute just goes fuckin insane trying to fight back like the horror goes through him n he shakes his head wildly n squirms as much as he can n grabs at the huge hands around his sides n tries to get free n tears stream down his face

n sygma just laughs n slams him down like aw come on you dumb shit

ya really think i'd do that? that'd be like stuffing a train into a mousehole

i don't think i'd even be able to fit it past the tip

pssh, dumb ass

n he holds him down while he reaches a hand round his dick n strokes himself a bit while adjustin the size till it's considerably smaller but still big as fuck

n mute just stares as Sygma positions it against him n lifts up a finger to get his attention n sygma just looks at him like what

n mute just smiles sheepishly n gesticulates that maybe it could be shrunk just a lill bit more??

but Sygma just raises an eyearch at him like yea tough shit lill guy

buckle up

then he squeezes in n mute just throws his head back n grabs at the hands round his sides n lets out a voiceless shout till he completely outta breath n sygma just watches him till he catches it again n then pulls out a bit only to drive it deeper n mute yells out again

n like shit man that thing is fucking huge n his lill insides are barely takin it in n sygma ain't bein any nicer he just bites down on his jaw like aw fuck man that's good

you're tight as all hell, ah fuck lill man yer good

n mute just clenches his eyes n tries to just fuckin hang in there till sygma shakes him a bit to get his attention like how's it down there huh?

n mute just looks up at him reproachfully, closes his eyes n turns away n sygma like aww, don't be like that

don'chya want me to slow down??

n mute just looks u at him questioningly n sygma grins like you know what to do lill guy

n mute just blinks when he realizes n starts to frantically pat his hands against his n sygma just growls like yeah that's good shit

beg me more n i just might go easy on ya

n mute gets the idea n breathes more ragged n pitiful n slaps his hands on him as fast as he can n sygma actually does slow down a bit n mute gets some space to breathe n get a lill accustomed

this goes on for a while till sygma starts gettin there n goes faster n harder n the tappin no longer works n mute sees that there's nothin to do now n he right

sygma grabs him harder n lifts him up n just fuckin slides him down on his dick so deep n mute can't even fuckin breathe rn it's so fuckin huge

he can't really move anyway he strained and petrified just staring down helplessly to see sygmas dick go right through his stretched out insides n bulge out his abdomen like crazy with every thrust

then sygma slams him back down n just fuckin lays over him n buries his dick in him so deep while squeezing him down n mute can barely even breathe under the pressure n it's just his lill legs n arms sticking out from under the massive skeleton

sygma just moans n roars as he gettin there n mute pretty much blackin out with strain till sygma squeezes down on him even more and screams out loud as he comes n just falls down, completely coverin the lill guy under him

n he just sighs blissfully, then realizes there are tiny arms beating against his sides desperately

n so he slowly lifts himself up on his arms to uncover the poor lill guy under him

n mute lays on his back, graspin n kickin against sygma n squirming in discomfort n even pain cuz sygmas dick still in along with a load of cum n mutes belly is bulgin out like crazy n he just squeezin his eyes in strain n tryin to get sygma to pull out

n sygma just chuckles like aw man that doesn't look too comfortable huh?

n mute just looks at him furiously while the big asshole chuckles, but decides not to torment the lill guy anymore n pulls outta him

n the load just sloshes outta him n sygma is just like oh that's nasty, heh

but mute doesn't seem to care anymore he just glad his poor insides are relieved of the pressure n just falls back n catches his breath while sygma gets up n sits beside him just rubin his chest n gettin his dick back in his pants like well that was fun

i'm surprised at'chya, you're one tough lill man

took it like a fuckin champ

mute just slowly turns to him with a tired "fuck off" expression n sygma grins like heh, ya sassy lill shit

then they both silent for a while till sygma takes a deep breath n gets up like welp, i'm done bein here

we can have some more fun when i see ya around here again, but i got my own clean bed to sleep in

he walks to the door n begins to put it back on it's hinges, even tho they're almost broken off

then he just grins at the lill guy like i'll c ya around, Mute

n leaves

n mute just stares tiredly to where sygma left frownin like

well

i better fuckin move then

but he too tired rn, so he just moves a lill bit to the cleaner mattraces n bundles up like

not right now tho

tomorrow

\---

after that whole thing happens Sygma just chills in the ruins for a while till one day he just decides to see the lill guy again n possibly have some fun w/ him

so he gits up goes to his house but finds that it's deserted n like all the food is gone n stuff so he like where the fuck did he go n goes out to look for him

n at first it's more like i got nothin better to do might as well go n find him, but as he searches n can't find him he gets more n more mad like where the fuck is he how dare he just leave n not even leave me a note fuckin rude ass lill bitch

n he goes thru waterfall n hotlands n like

hotlands aren't even hot man the lava is cooled down n solid n it's dark as shit in there n everything is overgrown n sygma gettin kinda creeped out

so eventually he climbs some broken elevators n kicks down some doors n makes it into the new home city

which is just as deserted

n is actually even more ruined than the actual ruins like the ceiling is fallen in multiple spots n there's light from the surface comin down

looks pretty, actually, the old overgrown buildings covered in vines n shit

n sygma goes this way n that till he stumbles into this long hallway that joins two buildings n what'd ya know

he steps out on it n doesn't even pay much attention to the creaking till bam

the thing breaks down under him

n he's like WHOA SHIT as he falls n tumbles down some of the ruins n gets all tangled up in the vines n stuff till he finally lands on the ground

well, kinda

his front is layin on some big rectangular rock n one of his feet is touchin the ground n the other is hangin in the air on some of the vines

one arm is tied behind him n he can't move it at all n his other arm is tied to his chest n he can just barely reach the rock he's layin on w/ it

it's a pretty uncomfortable position, especially cuz altho he can lay his chest on the rock he can't put his head on it n either has to hold it in his one free hand or face some bad neck pains

so he checks the situation n growls in anger like ugh, fuckin perfect

then starts to trash around n stuff n yell n curse but no matter how much he struggles he can't get free

mainly cuz he doesn't have any real footing here, the position is too awkward

so he gettin more angry progressively n kickin around n stuff till he gives up n just hangs there like what do??

like

shit man

there's no one here

like not just here but in this whole universe there's fuckin nobody man

n sygma slowly gettin kinda worried like if he won’t be able to get outta dis will he like just fuckin die here?? shit man

then after a while of just hangin there n wonderin about how much this sucks he looks up n oh wow look who it is

there's mute, with a lill backpack n what looks like a machete

except smol

n their eyes meet n they stare at each other curiously n sygma realizes the situation he's in n thinks fast just like

grins wide n confident like hey

what brings ya here lill guy? ya followin me around or somethin?

n mute just stares at him n his eyes follow the vines around while sygma just stares at his fingers nonchalantly n acts like there's nothin in the world botherin him

n he continues like who, me? i'm just lookin around for a new place to crash in, but these here parts are ugly

did ya need anythin?

n mute just raises his eyearch like ?? n leans to the side to see more of sygmas tied up situation while sygma continues to spurt some nonsense

then he just stares at him n sygma stares back n after a while he gets mad like the fuck you lookin at?? i'm alright okay i don't need your stupid lill ass in here i'm fine!

n mute just gives him a doubtful lill bitch face n folds his hands on his chest n raises his eye arch

n sygma is like what's that look supposed to mean??! i'll fuck ya up you-

then mute just shrugs n turns around to leave n sygma just goes no no no wait!

so mute turns back like ? n sygma is like uhh...

n mute pulls out the machete n gesticulates if sygma wants him to cut him outta the vines n sygma just frowns n looks away in shame like HMM

yea...

n mute just grins widely n chuckles voicelessly n sygma is pissd

he like look just cut that shit out n cut me out will ya??

n mute stops chucklin n puts a hand on his chin n thinks n sygma is like what? you don't trust me?

n mute just nods n sygma is like dude just fuckin- help me out man i don't wanna be stuck here forever!

n mute just starts sighing like if he cuts sygma out sygma will do the same as he did last time

he's not up for that

n sygma gets the message n starts gettin desperate like come on man that was once?? you untie me or i'll break your little neck you piece of shit!

n mute just crosses his arms n shakes his head lightly, then turns around n starts leavin again n sygma like no wait! so mute turns around again but his look is more impatient n sygma just sighs deeply like

ughhhhh...  _ please  _ help me out?

n mute just like I:T

n thinks for a while

cuz truth is he's pretty sure that sygma is tricking him

because he's just so goddamn big like he doesn't believe that he actually can't get out on his own

n he's very hesitant to approach him because he's pretty sure that once he comes close enough sygma will grab for him n he doesn't feel like repeating last time

so he takes his lill rucksack off n holds his machete out real far n slowly starts approachin sygma n sygma just stares at him like what the fuck are you doing ya idiot just come here n slice em

n mute comes close enough n pokes into sygmas side with the tip of his blade carefully n sygma just goes ow, hey! stop that!

n mute waits a bit while sygma just growlin n squirmin around n now he finally realizes that

yeah man

he's definitely stuck

n as he's sure of it now he just grins even wider n pokes into him again n sygma is like OW! WHAT GIVES?!

n mute slowly approaches his side n nudges into him with his hand n sygma just clenches his hand n tries his best to reach him but he can't n mute gettin more n more excited

sygma is just waitin n mumblin curses cuz he pissd this lill guy is takin so-

suddenly mute grabs at him n gets his feet up on him n sygma just like HEY! but can’t do much but squirm in protest as mute climbs up on his back n puts his feet on his head n just lays back with a smug grin n sygma is just fuckin pissd but he can't do nothin

so he like ugh, okay, ya had your fun now HELP ME OUT!

n mute just rubs his chin then shakes his head n stands up on his back n just stares down at him with a huge grin

this is pretty awesome

then he jumps off n walks before sygma n gets in close to look at him more closely n sygma just grinding his teeth angrily while mute gives him an amused grin

n he reaches his hand closer but the moment he does sygma lunges at him with his teeth aggressively n almost bites his damn fingers off n mute just pulls back n frowns n then just raises his nose up n starts walkin away n sygma is like ARGH, OKAY, SORRY!

n mute side eyes him for a while then comes back n wiggles his finger at him n sygma gets that maybe he should bite the guy who's the only one who can help him

so mute slowly comes close again n touches his face carefully n this time sygma stays still, just starin at mute with fury n growlin while mute touches round his jaw n his huge teeth

n mute grabs at his jaw n tries to get it open but sygma just keeps it shut

so mute pulls back n gesticulates with his hands for sygma to open up n sygma just goes fuck off through his teeth

so mute folds his hands again n looks away n sygma like UGH okay!

n mute smiles widely n comes back close n sygma hesitantly opens his mouth n his huge emerald-blue tongue rolls out n mute seems amazed by that big fuckin maw

n since he so tiny he stands on his tippy toes to see in better n reaches his hand in n grabs his tongue n sygma just growls in disagreement while mute touches round his teeth

n then he just reaches his hand in his throat n sygma gets startled n quickly forces mute out n stares at him like WHAT THE FUCK MAN

n mute frowns n grabs at his jaws again but sygma is not cooperation anymore n mute stomps angrily n sygma like enough man get to cuttin!!

n mute just shakes his head n gives sygma another lill bitchface n then grabs his jaw n makes sygma face him n the look in his eyes makes sygma a bit unsure

then mute raises a finger n runs off n sygma is like hey were u goin??! but mute already gone

so sygma just waits for a while till mute comes back with something tiny in his hands n he signs for sygma to open his mouth n sygma just stares at the thing in his hand n he can't tell what the fuck it is but he's like 300% sure he doesn't want it in his mouth so he just like no way man

but mute smirks even wider n sygma gettin REAL unsure now n mute slowly goes around his suspended form n sygma tries his best to follow him but loses sight of him when he walks right behind him n now sigma starts squirming like what are you doin back there?? come back here!!

he nervous now, n it only gets worse when mute grabs onto his pants

sygma like WHOA WAIT WHAT n mute pulls em down

n sygma just waits like he doesn't know what the hell’s that lill guy up to but then he just scoffs like ugh, whatever

knock yerself out you dumb lill shit, you couldn't hurt me if ya tried

ya know the sayin about the hotdog in the hallway??

then he flinches when mute slaps his ass real hard

mute is honestly havin a blast rn like sygmas behind is fuckin huge man

n since he's one of those fucked up sanses that can't use magic for attacks his whole body real meaty n mute is just amazed like this looks so weird but really cool to him, too

he pulls the pants down as far as they go n reaches down to feel him up n sygma just grinds his teeth n goes green-blue in the face like whoa keep your hands to yourself!

n mute just so amused cuz sygma is hard af n mute's pretty sure he doesn't mean to be

he runs his tiny lill hand over the bottom of the huge thing n sygma just clenchin his teeth n crusin like UGH what's your damage??? you enjoyin feelin me up you weirdo? what the fuck kind-aaaAAA!

suddenly he's got mutes hand squeezin his ass pretty hard, even tho he tiny he got some grip man

n sygma squirms n growls while mute just grinnin widely n pattin that ass n sygma blushin like crazy but still spewin insults like ugh is that all you can do?? i had ya fuckin black out you can't even-

suddenly he stops in surprise when he feels mute bury his face right into his ass

n he's just way too surprised to even say anything he just grunts in surprise then moans out pitifully when mute drags his tongue over the spot

now like, they're skeletons n the whole ass business is really just to store some magic n possibly deal with non-monster food

but sygma never even saw any non-monster food, so the thing remained unused n clean

which also means that this feels extremely weird and uncomfortable to him n he squirmin like WHAT THE FUCK??? WHAT??? THE FUCK?????

n mute just chuckles n pulls back n spreads his ass more n grins when he hears sygma blabber confusedly

he drags his tongue over the thing again n then again n then round n sticks it in all the while he gotta be on his tippy toes

he stops for a while n walks away, leavin sygma just confused n worried, then comes back with a rock or a crate or somethin to put under his feet so he can reach better

then he comes back to eat his ass good n just loves how fuckin weirded out he's gettin him

at one point he reaches back down n pats his huge dick like yea he likey lmao

now sygma like OKAY! OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH YOU SICK FUCK

n mute just grins maleficently like lmao you wish

then he pulls back n gets his parka n shirt off n then presses his hand against the puckered up spot till it slips in easily n now sygma just moans out in confusion like WHA- WAI- YOU- THAT'S- THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO-

mute just chuckles as he feels his insides around then pulls back n spreads his ass around again just to reach both his hands in n slide em right deep inside n sygma just blabbers more n tries his best to struggle but can't do much to stop him

mute pulls out again n grabs at the sides of the rim n streches em open pretty hard

not too hard, just enough for sygma to be uncomfortable

paybacks a bitch

then he holds him open for a while just waiting for what sygma has to say n sygma barely catchin his breath cuz of how surprised n heated he is but when he does he's like DUDE YOU'RE FUCKIN SICK YOU LITTLE BITCH WAIT TILL I GET FREE I'LL TEAR YOUR LITTLE-

mute decides he's done lisenin to him n just presses his head right in

sygma moans out while mute continues, reachin his hands in further n gettin on his tippy toes till he in past his ribs

then he stops n starts kickin his boots off n it's kind of a hassle but eventually he manages to get outta his pants, too

then he reaches back to get his underwear off n just leaves all of it behind while he squirms to get in deeper till he all the way in

now these magic insides are pretty different like, there's no real need for any complicated organs it's really just a tube that bends a bit here n there

n mute tiny enough to get around easily cuz sygma is fuckin huge man

speakin of sygma he just fuckin losin his shit like WHAT DID YOU DO WHERE'D YA GO WHAT THE FUCK WHY WOULD YOU WHAT IS EVEN

n mute just chillin in there for a while, just grinnin to himself, till he decides to push on

so he moves up n slowly squirms forward n just enjoys hearin sygmas muffled voice from the outside n feelin the beating of his magic n the contractions that go through his insides from time to time n just imagines how fuckin confused and terrified sygma must be like

that's what you get for fuckin with this sans you big asshole

heh, big asshole

he chuckles to himself voicelessly then grabs at the flesh surroundin him for a while n kneads it a bit till he finds a spot that makes the surroundings clench round him like heh, time to fuck ya up even more

n he positions himself a lill better above the spot n then just fuckin presses his lill dick against it n sygma moans out loud af

but mute ain't done, he presses against the spot again n when sygma catches his breath he reaches down n starts kneading both his hands around the spot as much as he can n sygma just goes to the fucking moon n back screamin out n as soon as he's almost there n his insides are gettin tighter mute just grins sadistically n fucking punches into the spot pretty damn hard

n sygma just yells out so loud n long n his insides clench round the lill guy really really tight to the point of him not being able to move for a while

n this continues for a few seconds n then sygma just falls back n his insides get loose n mute is just so happy with himself like yea got you good

then without much waiting he starts to climb in deeper n sygma catches his breath again n starts squirming in discomfort as mute continues up the way n at one point he reaches a spot where he can look outside through the transparent skin n suddenly he can see sygma lookin down at him n the look on his face like the confusion and fear, his eye sockets wet from tears his whole face sweaty af

mute is just so proud of himself n gives sygma a big shit eating grin n sygma just gets more mad n starts to yell at him again like WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU-!

but mute just smiles n points to himself offendedly, then puts a hand to where his ear should be mockingly n sygma just growls in fury n squirms n curses but mute ain't got time for that he goes on leavin sygma to groan in discomfort again

n sygma loses the sight of him again n now is like wait is he..?? is he really gonna...????

n shortly his questions are answered when he feels the lill guy crawling up his throat n like man that feels all kinds of weird n really uncomfortable n sygma starts to gag as mute just keeps goin till finally he reaches his mouth

n he reaches his hands out n grabs at his teeth to pull himself up n sygma is so fuckin uncomfortable with this huge thing movin around in his throat but he's also really stubborn n altho mute pushin his jaws open he ain't budgin like yeah though shit lill guy I ain't-

then suddenly his jaws get forcefully opened with some metal stick just fuckin spreading long in his jaws n he realizes what that thing mute had earlier was, one of those tiny jack things, you know, a tiny stick with a button that stretches out long when you press it

don't ask me i just write porn man

n sygma gags in surprise n anger as mute slowly slides out his throat n lay on his tongue for a while w/ his legs still in

n he reaches his hand out n pats sygma on the face mockingly, then finally slides out n lands on the ground with a lill splat

now sygma just choking back n coughing with his jaws still held wide open till mute finally gets up n dusts himself a bit before he reaches back n yanks the thing outta his mouth

n the second sygma has his mouth free he starts yelling furiously n his eyes are lit up in fury n he's spitting and roaring in anger just anything that comes to mind

n mute just grins n points to the big stain of splooge right under him from when he punched that sweet spot of his n sygma looks away ashamed n angry

then he goes back to callin the lill guy names and sayin he sick n promising him terrible things

then mute turns to him n points to himself offendedly, then just shakes his head with a lill tsk tsk tsk n turns away n sygma is like HEY WAIT UP

YOU PROMISED TO LET ME GO COME ON YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!!!

n mute looks at him n signs that sygma keeps saying that he wants to kill him

soooo....?

n sygma just shakes his head like no way man no come on you know i wouldn’t! please come on man please i promise not to kill ya please

n mute just thinks for a while n then nods nonchalantly n sygma just exhales like ugh, thank god…

but then mute snaps his fingers to get his attention n lifts his finger up n sygma just stares at him like but?

n mute grins widely n makes a lill diamond shape with his fingers n sygma like... what??

n mute like >:T n walks around him again n sygma just squirms like you don't want a second round do ya?!??

So sygma waitin what will happen, then flinches n yelps when mute grabs at his dick pretty roughly

n he still not gettin it he like what do you want i don't understand?? n mute just sighs deeply n goes down under him to grab at his tip n press it back

then he starts usin his own magic on the guy n now sygma finally gets the memo n his eyes go wide like WHOA YOU WANT ME TO-

YOU WANT TO-

NO WAY!

n mute stops for a while, then circles back n leans close to sygma with an awaiting expression n sygma just stares back at him for a while then gulps like you aren't gonna let me go till i do will you n mute just nods seriously

n sygma grits his teeth angrily like you filthy little motherfucker

extortionate bastard

n mute just shrugs n points to his own crotch n rubs it painfully, signing that sygma wasn't very nice to him either

sygma stares at him then looks away n concentrates for a while just to turn back like but don't think you bested me yet you little bitch

mute just smiles cheerfully n circles him again

n he just grins widely when he sees the huge fucking thing like holy shit man this is one huge cunt

n the lips are real big, he's just real plum all round n mute gettin real excited

so he comes closer n just looks around for a while, enjoyin that sygma is unsure from being kept waiting

eventually sygma squirms, trying his best to look around but can't, then goes like what the fuck are you even-

that when mute grabs at the lips n makes sygma yelp out in surprise

he runs both hands up n down the sides then carefully grabs at the lips again n spreads em to uncover the inner ones

n holy shit like that looks real cool n mute has to grin widely at the sight

he waits for a lill more while sygma gettin more unsure like maybe being stuck here wouldn't have been so bad like-

he yelps out again when mute drags his tongue over the edge of his inner lips lightly, then circles back n goes over the other one, a lill rougher

he puts his palms on the inner side of his outer lips to spread them apart a lill more, lookin over the glistenin insides n grinning in awe

he starts to rub his hands up and down over the inner side n then in circles, spreadin the hole open a lill bit every now n then

n sygma feels all this n fears what's to come n when mutes tongue goes in n over the upper wall he moans out weakly like what the fuck did i get myself into holy shit

then mutes body presses against the whole thing n it's still wet from the trip through his insides earlier n pretty hot with how heated mute is n sygma can feel the tongue move around here n there n shit that feels all kind of fucked up

then mute reaches one hand right inside n works it around while his other hand slides down n to his clit n grabs at it pretty roughly n sygma just makes a sound he's not too proud of n mute has to stop to pat him on the thigh to let him know he's laughin

sygma squirms like f-fuck off man! but mute already back to the bits n grabs at the clit again n immediately starts to knead n rub it n sygma s face burns brightly cuz shit that feels... a lot

n he squirms harder while mute just goes on, rubbin slowly this way n that

then finally reaches his hand deeper inside, rubbing over the side of it n when he's in all the way he pushes it aside to spread the hole open a bit

but it's not enough so there goes his other hand, right in beside the first one

n sygma just whimpers as he's bein opened up, pretty much for the first time

he never used this piece so all of this feels really strange n new

n scary

n mute keeps reachin around n rubbin the sides n damn sygma gettin hella wet n mute is again real pleased with himself

then he decided he's played around long enough n presses his head n chest against the entrance n sygma just whimpers as his whole lill frame slips in past the opening n immediately gets squeezed up inside

sygma is tight as hell, even tho he big, cuz he scared n inexperienced w/ this

but mute doesn't mind at all man, the tight hot flesh round him feels great

so he pushes on, gettin on his tippy toes to reach in deeper

n he starts to lick n knead on the walls n sygma instantly starts fuckin losing it like that's so fucking overwhelming to him n mute ain't givin him a break man he goin for it

he gets some better footing n then starts to rock back n forth but it's not enough

so he lifts one leg up n searches round till he finds sygmas other leg that's hangin behind him in the air n mute spends a while finding some spot to dig his toes in

finally he gets it between sygmas shin bones n the moment he can he fuckin rams himself in hard n sygma just barely fuckin catches his breath before mute picks up the pace n goes on

n he goes as much of a length as he can to rub his ribs against the walls n such cuz that's the kinda shit gettin sygma real fucked up n the big skelly just moans out louder like WAIT! WAI- S-STOP!

he havin none of that bullshit tho, sygma didn't stop when he was askin him to, so fuck him

quite literally

mute just goin hard now n the walls around him are contractin n movin around n gettin wetter n wetter n he grabs at the walls again n opens his mouth wide to bury his face in the wall as much as he can n get his tongue really involved

n as he's reachin around suddenly he grabs a spot n sygma just arches his back so hard n grabs at the vines n moans out louder than ever like that's the most overwhelming shit he ever felt n he practically begging by now but mute doesn't wanna ease up anyway he still goin hard n right against that spot mercilessly then suddenly

sygma clenches up real hard, much harder than before, n his whole body strains up

n as he kicks his legs close he accidentally pushes onto mute n just fuckin rams him in there so fuckin deep

n mute gets startled like this was definitely not supposed to happen he starts to push back but as he starts to struggle he just hits more spots n makes sygma even tighter till he can't move at all n the flesh around him shakes n squeezes him so hard n for a sec he's so damn squished he can't even get his chest to breathe n sygma arches his back again n cries out as he comes n drenches mute completely n the moment his insides ease up for just a moment mute just involuntarily slips in deeper till he's suddenly all the way in n then sygma just clenches up again n mute starts to panic n the more he struggles the more he's fuckin up Sygma who soon just can't hold on n his whole body spasms and strains violently n he moans n screams out as he comes again n as he does he grabs at the vines so hard they break n bam, the falls down n mute gets rammed up in there all the way to the limit of sygmas insides

n then everything goes quiet n there's just sygma catching his breath desperately, just layin down with his eyes wide n his mouth open, tears n sweat n saliva n god knows what else all round

n he can't even fuckin move for so long, he just layin there while his stuff drips all over mutes clothes that he left there earlier

n then finally, the manages to get his shaky body to move n he lifts himself up on his hands n knees n hangs his head down n lift his shirt up a bit n yep, there he is

mute is just

there

rammed up in the very end of the tube with his eyes wide n lookin at the now no longer restrained sygma

so fucking terrified

n sygma wants to yell but he can't even manage to speak too loud he just like get out man

get

get outta there man

get out...

breathing out repeatedly

then he finally stops n focuses at the lill guy n mute just darts his eyes away like <:T

n sygma like wha....?

n mute just moves his shoulders a bit but he can't really move too much, he in too far

he's stuck

n sygma just blinks heavily, then slowly frowns like

you

you are kidding me

n mute just shrugs n smiles sheepishly n sygma just grinds his teeth like you must be fucking shitting me

n he slowly gets up on his feet n mute just blinks in surprise cuz when sygma moves it makes him feel all kinds of things

n sygma gets his feet apart n reaches down to spread himself n grinds his teeth cuz it kinda hurts in there now

n he looks down like come on you can wriggle your way out with some effort, just fuckin, get outta there you stupid little fuck so i can tear your little legs off!

n mute just looks up at him like

/:T

I:T

n sygma just stares down at him n gets more furious like what's that face supposed to mean

n mute just closes his eyes n looks away

n sygma gets really pissed n starts to jump a bit like GET OUTTA THERE!!!

n mute just grinds his teeth, but the tight flesh round him keeps him put without him even trying to hold on

n sygma starts to get more n more pissed n he starts to yell again n trash around more tryin in vain to shake him out but mute gettin shaken uncomfortably so he kicks against sygma n sygma just goes OW! YOU MOTHERF-!

n punches himself in the gut which really just hurts him n he grabs his hurt stomach n mute’s just like :D laughs voicelessly like the lill asshole he is

n sygma starts pushing at his stomach like oh yeah?! WAIT TILL I GET YA OUT YOU LILL SHIT I'LL FUCK YOU UP SO BAD YOU'LL WISH I JUST SIMPLY KILLED YA YOU-

then suddenly yelps n stumbles back n looks down to see mute holdin a piece of his wall in his teeth n lookin up at him threateningly n sygma just raises his hands like whoa whoa whoa! chill man, don't do anything drastic in there!

n mute squints his eyes n slowly lets go of him n sygma just sighs in relief

now they both just kinda

starin at eachother

like

what do?

they pretty much got eachother cornered now

sygma doesn't want that guy in there n neither does mute really wanna be stuck up somebodys vagina but like

if he gets out, sygma will most likely tear him to shreds

it's a fucking stalemate now

so after they both just kinda stare at each other, thinking exactly this, sygma exhales like

look

this is getting both of us nowhere

i promise that if you get out now, i will not hurt ya, i'll let you go

i'm giving you my word

then he just looks to mute with calm awaiting eyes

n mute just goes

I:'

\:L

n shakes his head

n sygma starts yelling again n pretty much the same shit as before happens

they get to the same spot n sygma is like you know what?? fine!

fine! you piece of shit

i don't care, i can go around with a goddamn living dildo stuck up my guts, i'm a tough guy, i can take on anything!

it's you who should be scared you dumb idiot!

i was actually being nice to ya with that offer cuz I DON'T CARE!

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TRAPPED!

DIPSHIT!

he yells at him while he's gettin his pants on n pulls the shirt over him n slowly n painfully walks off with him

n mute is just like

:I

<:I

\---

so big dumb asshole n smol smug asshole are now both kinda fucked right

literally

sygma is mad af n holdin on his pants n walkin a bit funny n mutes just like >:C

n tryin to get sygma to pay attention to what he's tryin to tell him but sygma is way too pissed n ignores him kickin on his insides even tho it's uncomfortable as fuck

but as he's waddlin around he comes to realize he doesn't even really know where to go

he kinda just wants to get some food n take a nap but any suitable housing is waaay back in snowdin n the ruins n he really doesn't feel like walkin all the way there like this

so he just groans n goes around the ruined new home city tryin to find somethin n also tryin his best to ignore the constant kickin till finally he gives in n uncovers his shirt angrily n just shouts WHAT?!

n mute is like 8' cuz that got him startled but when sygma still starin at him he starts to point a direction n sygma is like what, you want me to go there??

n mute nods n sygma is like yea like i'm gonna listen to you

just tell me where the fuck can i crash for the night n get some damn grub

n mute is like l:' n points the same direction n sygma is like oooh

...hmm, yeah, it makes sense you'd want me to go there in the first place

mute just covers his face in his palm

so sygma goes that-a way n lets mute lead him n mute shows him which elevators still work n which buttons to press n such

n truth is mute has a pretty well hidden spot in the core laboratories that's like protected with a password door n all that shit n when sygma finally gets all the instruction after some painfully slow mute explaining process, they arrive in the hideout

n it's a lill lab room with a bunch of books n blueprints spread around n a big pile of mattresses and sheets in the corner, just like in snowdin before

n sygma is like eyyyy sweet n immediately comes over to em n lays down but mute just goes wild again n won’t stop kickin till sygma just gives in n looks at him like the fuck do ya want now???!!

n mute starts to point to some books n the input console n sygma is like ughhhh

but eventually gets up like what is all this

n mute starts instructin him to press some buttons n stuff n then wants to read in the book so sygma just presses it against his belly like ugh fuckin science bullshit mmmhmmmhmh...

then after mute finally gets sygma to do some stuff the console starts glowin green again n the ventilation turns on n there's a hum echoing out in the hallways n sygma is like huh, okay, whatevs

but mute seems much more calm than before now n sygma is like so will ya show me where i can get some food here or what

then he gets to eat some canned beans or whatever while he's sittin on the mattresses with a book layin pages down on his stomach that mute is readin

n they just chillin for a while, altho they're both salty at each other

n sygma always sighs really fuckin hard n angry when mute pokes him to turn the pages for him

so while sygma is eatin he looks around a bit n the wall has some photos n articles on it n sygma reads em absentmindedly

n it's apparently about some researches done in this facility, but sygma doesn't understand much of it cuz

he wasn't a scientist

he was a different kind of sans, a guy who's more brawl than brains

but as he's readin it, he startin to figure out that something has happened here

some research has gone bad apparently, somethin in the deeper labs had seriously fucked up

n sygma speaks up like hey

n mute is like ?

n sygma is like ya know i wondered ever since i got here

why the fuck ain't there nobody here?? like

there's a lotta other universes out there that had been wiped out but like

never just the inhabitants, the whole universe usually gets destroyed too

mute just stays silent (surprisingly), n sygma looks down at him like did ya have somethin to do with it

n mute gets kinda sad lookin n sighs a bit n sygma looks back to the wall like i get the feelin... ya seriously fucked up

ya here all alone, keepin the place up n stuff... is it yer fault that everybody’s gone?

mute sighs deeper n then just nods sadly n keeps quiet

n sygma nods like yeah, that sucks

i know how ya feel... i kinda doomed my world, too

mute looks up at him like ??

n sygma is like yea, i was too strong man

n mute is like ???

n sygma is like i was absolutely unbeatable ya know

n when the human showed up i instantly picked a fight with them to fuck em up before they can do any damage

n they kept comin back, but they could never beat me

well... whatd'ya know

that was not a good thing to do

they fuckin deleted my world n i just barely escaped cuz some other sanses pulled me out

but nobody else from my world made it out...

n sygma sighs a bit n mute just lookin up at him like :c

n pats him a bit to give him his condolences n sygma grins unfriendly like eh, keep yer pity to yerself i don't need it

ain't gonna bring my friend n family back

he looks away then sighs again like damn i miss 'em...

then it's silent for a while till sygma looks to mute who looks all sad for both of em like i appreciate ya feelin for me but like

it'd be real super if you got your dumb lill ass outta there, kay?

n mute is like l:c n shakes his head n sygma is like ugh, ya stubborn lill dick

fuck you

eh, whatever... i'm gettin some damn rest

n u can go fuck yourself for all i care

n sygma lays back n falls asleep pretty fast n mute's just like :I wonderin bout stuff

like how the fuck will he maintain the core from in here?? the big dumb fuck can barely operate the heat and ventilation console...

n if the core cracks then they're both fucked

well, at least it's pretty comfortable in here, all warm n soft... eh, he can figure out what to do after he gets some sleep

n he squirms a bit to get more comfortable n then falls asleep with the sound of sygmas snores

\---

ok so mute gets woken up cuz sygma keeps rollin over n when he rolls on his stomach mute can barely fuckin breathe under his weight

so now he just kinda sittin in there n waitin for sygma to wake up while thinkin bout how the fuck are they gonna finally get this whole situation sorted out

like, mute is cool w/ this, kinda... except he's kinda hungry n he needs to get stuff done around the core

so he waits till eventually sygma wakes up n sits up on the bed n rubs his eyes n looks down like huh, i almost forgot ya were there

it's weird but it ain't even that uncomfortable anymore

...so ya gettin out or what

mute thinks for a while but then just shakes his head cuz he still doesn't feel safe round the big guy at all

n sygma just groans like ughhhh, why do ya have to be so stubborn?? dude we cool, i ain't gonna hurt ya

n mute's just like /:T n sygma lays back down on his back like come oooooon, i want my dick back n mute is like I:T

n sygma is like what

this whole cunt business is weird okay

how the fuck am i supposed to jack off with this??

n mute is like ??? ',:L

n just like gesticulates how with his hands n sygma is like huh

rly now

n mute just shrugs like obviously??

like how the fuck do you not know how to use a vagina if you fucked at least one

this big fucking neanderthal goes around fuckin other ppl n he never figured that he himself could use that pussy like what the fuck kinda-

that's when mute realized sygma is pullin his pants down n he like 8'

n looks up at sygma like ??? ?????? ?? n sygma is like what??

don't judge

n mute is like pointing to himself n sygma is like so? am i supposed to not jack off just cuz you decided to fuck up and ram yourself up my cunt??? fuck you lill man i do what i want

n mute is just like 8I n goes stiff n awkward while sygma gets his pants off n now stares down at the previously never used organ like

hmmm... ain't no rocket science, can't be that hard

but i can't reach my tongue down there... do i like ram my hand in there instead or what...?

n mute is like I:'

n pokes into him to get his attention n sygma is like what can't you see i'm doin somethin

n mute squirms around a bit so sygma can see him better as he reaches a hand down n makes himself a vag n sygma like the fuck ya doin

n mute shows it off pretty sarcastically like the faces he makes but sygma is just not understandin none of it at all

till mute points to the lill piece up there n gesticulates for sygma to find that on his own n sygma like uh ok, whatevs

n spreads his lips like is this it

n mute just nods then shows off how to rub it in circles n sygma is chucklin like is this like a goddamn school lesson n mute is like ( :T n shrugs nodding

n sygma is like lmao ok n does what he's told n goes like o-oh?? ok this feels p good

the mute shows him to rub the inner lips too n sygma goes what he's told without much thinkin n his face is all green blu n he has a flustered grin on his face like shit lill guy this is real nice tbh?? wow

n mute is like

:l

:J

n pretty much thoughtlessly continues along w/ sygma who is goin on his own now tryin to find what'll do him best

n mute watchin him n listenin to him breathe harder n growl but more importantly he can feel the walls round him movin n gettin much warmer now n he speeds up his own movement n suddenly realizes he's humpin the wall a bit, too

like shit man this feels real good n sygma gettin fucked up slowly is actually a real nice sight

this goes on for a while n mute gets all breathy n flustered n sygma too he really likin this whole deal rn n he keeps sayin it out loud like holy shit man this is really fuckin good?? why the fuck did i never try this this is fuckin golden

oh, holy shit that feels nice

n he slips down lower n has both his hands in his crotch just touchin all round n stuffin his huge fuckin fingers in there n suddenly his eyes go wide when he can feel more movement in there n looks down to see mute basically humpin him from the inside n his eyes are closed n his mouth is open n he draggin his tongue over the wall n sygma like holy shit?? holy shit lill guy ya likin this a lot are ya

n mute just opens his eyes a lill bit then closes em again n just goes on a bit more n sygma just growls in pleasure cuz he movin his ribs over dem walls n damn boy

this is all gettin reeeal good

so they both at it, till suddenly sygma moans out when mute starts to stretch them insides a bit n he looks down to see mute actually turnin around in there like whoa??

n mute carefully makes a turn cuz the insides are much more loose now that sygma is calm n relaxed n he very slowly makes his way lower n sygma like ey boy, ya finally comin out or what??

n mute just gives him a fleeting glance then drags his tongue over the walls closer to the entrance n starts movin back n forth softly n sygma just fuckin clenches his eyes like oh-OH FUCK! oh fuck man that's good! ya keep goin-AH!

n mute does n sygma still workin his hands around till mute outreaches his own hands n pokes em outside n starts to rub those spots himself n sygma lays back n bites on his wet fingers n raises his ass a lill bit as he's buckin up subtly while mute workin round real good

n after that it doesn't take too long for sygma to bite down on his hand harder till his hips shoot up n he comes p hard n it goes all over mute

n sygma falls back n mute just effortlessly slips out n lays his head over sygmas foot n just catches his breath

n both of em just layin there breathin hard for a while till sygma sits up n looks down at mute n mute looks up at him a lill bit unsure

n sygma grabs for him n mute just flinches like is he still gonna fuckin kill me??

n sygma brings him up to his face n grins widely n dangerously like

lill guy...

that was fuckin amazing

ya did me real good

n he grabs him by the back of his skull n pulls him close to stick his tongue into his mouth which honestly fills up most of his jaw but mute likey anyway n grabs onto sygmas jacket n they kiss

then sygma pulls back n grins like you smell all kinds of weird dude

go wash yer ass will ya

n mute just like I:J n gets up to go n wash while sygma just lays back n reaches around to get somethin to eat

\---

so yeah, sygma just kinda lays around now while mute washes himself n gets busy round the place

like he's got a lotta stuff to do he runs this way n that n fixes pipes n stuff

n operates a bunch of consoles bout pressure n heat of the whole place

n even tho most of hotland went cold the core still work so some extent n if mute didn't take care of it it could very well explode n that'd be bad

n he works in silence n makes a bunch of notes n sygma just lays there n scratches his ass just watchin him run into the room to get some books or whatever only to run away again

n after a few hours mute finally comes back n sits down n looks pretty tired like he walked a lot n such n sygma is like hey lill man, how's yer work goin

n mute just shrugs n sygma is like ya seem awfully busy keepin the core alive... why tho?

n mute looks at him like \:'

n sygma is like well if you just left to go outside you wouldn't have to keep the core alive

just turn it off or let it explode or whatever while ya go out there

n mute just sighs n shakes his head

n sygma is like why not??

n mute just point to the articles on the wall

n sygma is like huh

n mute sighs a bit n lays on his back

n sygma is like jeez dude, nobody gives a shit anymore

everybody is dead or whatever, nobody's gonna be mad at you for wantin to have some fun

n mute looks at him like >:C n sygma is like what? it's true man

what happened happened, you ain't gotta beat yourself over it for the rest of your life, it ain't helpin anybody

n mute is just like >:I

I:T

n rolls over w/ his back to sygma n sygma just groans n lays back too like yer so fuckin stubborn

then they layin there beside eachother for a while n sygmas eyes slowly close as he's noddin off again till he can feel hands over his stomach n he looks down to see mute climbin up on him like heh, hey lill guy

whach'ya doin up there, huh

n mute looks down at him with a soft smile n shrugs n sygma is like well i ain't against havin some fun if that's what yer goin for

n mute comes down to his jaws n presses his teeth against sygmas huge fuckin fangs n sygma just chuckles like yer so fuckin tiny

n they make out a bit altho like sygma huge fuckin tongue fills up almost the entirety of mutes mouth but he doesn't seem to mind n takes it in n sucks on it a bit n sygma is just grinnin w/ his hands behind his head n lettin mute do most of the work

then mute pulls away n slides his hands around sygmas jaw n touches round his teeth n just looks fuckin mesmerized by that huge maw n sygma lets him open it up as he likes n such

n when he puts his hand in he absentmindedly licks it with that huge meaty tongue n mute seems to really like that he breathin a bit harder now n has this flustered but dominant grin on his face

n sygma looks down at him w calm but knowing eyes while mute comes lower n rubs his teeth n cheekbones against sygmas big canines n sygma chuckles n pulls his tongue up to lick his face n mute pulls back n smirks n sygma is like heh, ya like my mouth a lot do ya

n mute doesn't answer, instead he gets up on his knees n sygma is like wait what but by that time mute has his pelvis above his mouth n sygma can barely see his ecto vag on it

n he looks up to mute who has a pretty dominant look on his face n he grabs onto his teeth n reaches down for his tongue n presses it against his crotch all the while subtly gettin lower n sygma is like sho ish thish whatch ya want?

n mute nods n sygma grins, or as much as he can, rubs his tongue over the vag n mute just exhales in bliss n humps against it a lill bit

n sygma takin his time n lovin to look up n see mute losin his cool slowly, he lickin round the pelvic bones n pressin against the vag but not enterin yet, he wants to tease him a lill bit more

then suddenly mute grabs onto his jaws to hold them open n before sygma knows it he sits right down in his mouth like basically his whole pelvis is in there now

just like that one time before, except mute is the dominant one now

n he rubs his pelvis over the tongue n sygma is like gheezsh hou ahe imphashienht

n mute just chuckles at how sygma can barely talk w/ him in his mouth n then bucks against him n sygma just smirks again like but okhay

n the pulls his tongue from under him, rubbin almost the entire length of it over mutes crotch n then positions his tongue over the entrance n without much waitin just pushes it right in

n mute just throws his head back n breathes out hard n sygma grabs onto his legs to keep him down n goes on, pullin the tongue in n out n mute is fuckin lovin it

sygma keeps goin n mute keeps rammin himself deeper in his mouth n sygma has to even hold him back a bit like damn that lill guy is one filthy hoe man

n sygma grabs onto him harder n goes as fast n hard as he can n mute just starts losin his shit n it doesn't take him long to come, archin his back n gasping for air

n as he falls back a bit sygma just smirks n grabs his lill form n sits up with mute in his arms like ya like when i fill ya up with my tongue huh, yea ya do

n mute just looks up at him n smirks a bit n then gets up in his hands n sygma is like wow yer one energetic guy i didn't think you'd-

but by that time mute is back to his mouth n kissin his tongue again n sygma is like uhm okhay

n mute touches round the jaws again n comes closer to lick on his tongue more till his head is all the way in n sygma is like uhm....... ???

n mute grabs onto his lower jaw n brings himself up n presses his face right against his throat n sygma grabs onto him n pulls him back to look at him like whoa lill guy you sure like my mouth a lot

what the hell ya doin in there?? ya wanna get in or what

n mute nods n sygma is like wait what

i was just... wait

you really want me to-?? what????

n mute just shrugs n grabs his jaws again n presses against his mouth n sygma pulls him back again like you really want me to, like, eat'chya??

n mute just nods with a big smile n sygma is like huh... i mean i guess i shouldn't be too surprised

yer the guy who crawled up my asshole

mute just looks up at him n raises his eyearches in expectation n sygma smirks wider n comes down n presses his mouth against mute who just closes his eyes n breathes real hard n sygma whisper in a low growling voice like ya want to get in there? ya want me to get ya in my mouth n swallow ya?

n mute just nods n rubs his face over sygmas mouth n sygma just smirks

then pulls back n leaves mute to open his eyes n stare up at him like ??? :c

n sygma is like well, i got very exquisite taste ya know

i don't eat just anythin

n mute is just like I:1 n points so the canned beans sygma ate earlier n sygma is like ugh, well

i don't eat just  _ anybody _

there ya happy

mute just shrugs

sygma leans down to him like well, point is, i'll only eat'chya if yer reeeal delicious

n mute is like ?? n sygma smirks wider n pulls the upper hem of his pants off n his huge dick pops out n he presses it against mutes back right away n mute just looks behind his shoulder n raises his head in understanding

then looks up to sygma who's smirkin real wide n puttin his arms behind his back to lean on like well?

n mute just smirks like I:J n presses his boney ass against it n starts goin up n down n sygma is like yeeeah ya know what to do

n mute glad to feel that the shlong is also wet af n he's pretty impatient himself so he grabs it n positions it against his vag to compare, w his head down n pressed against sygmas belly

n it's p big but he sure he can take it in, he plenty ready

so he rubs it around the entrance in circles for a while at first while sygma growlin in pleasure like yeah that's good lill guy

then mute gets it in n pretty much starts goin to town right away, slowly gettin it in deeper

n it's still a lotta pressure to take but lookin up at sygma n how hes smirkin w/ that huge maw he just wants to go on

so he gets it in almost all the way, barely breathin by now, his eyes half lidded n hazy n looks up at sygma who's smirkin more like yer doin great, keep goin

n mute takes a deep breath n starts bouncin up n down n his face is a fuckin mess n his abdomen is bulgin out p hard but he good man

n he looks up through his hazy eyes n sees sygma lick his teeth n his saliva drippin down his huge fangs n mute just smirks wider n goes faster n sygma is like ah yeah, now that's  _ delicious _

n mute goes on n doesn't even really have to try to tighten up cuz he plenty tight already like that dick is fuckin huge

then sygma suddenly sits upright n leans over him n grabs him by the sides n starts movin him up n down more rough n mute just clenches his teeth n gasps for air cuz holy shit that's a lot to take in

literally

n it's a bit uncomfortable now cuz sygma is really fuckin huge to him but as he opens his eyes he gets to stare up right into sygmas mouth n sygma opens wide for him n pulls his tongue out n lick his face n mute just smiles widely n stares into it while sygma gettin there

till he growls n then roars out p loud n mutes eyes go wide as his insides get even more stuffed with a big load of cum n he winces at the pressure but this time sygma ain't bein a dick he pulls out pretty much right away n mute just exhales in relief n breathes hard while sygma huffs catchin his breath

n he looks down at mute n smirks wide like heh

lill guy

i don't think i ever even seen someone as delicious as ya

n mute just smirks real wide in expectation n sygma leans down n opens his huge maw n presses the open mouth against sygmas face n he just closes his eyes n rubs against the soft throat

but then sygma pulls back n coughs a bit, then opens his mouth n tries again

but like he never ate a guy like how the fuck even?????

n mute just goes like I:T

n he grabs onto his jaws n pretty much rams his head in n sygma chokes back n his eyes go wide like ghhhhgh!!!!??

but mute already pullin himself up n sygma kinda wants to pull him out but he also doesn't wanna let the lill guy down n also like that could actually hurt even more

so he instead grabs the lill guy under the legs n hips n lifts him up n mute just smiles n pats his cheek briefly before reachin both his hands in

n sygma just more or less holds his breath n tries his best to somehow open his throat while mute squishes himself in n his shoulders are a hassle

but when he finally squeezes those in it goes pretty easy from then on

n sygma just closes his eyes n holds on while mute slowly wigglin his hips in n sygma can finally breathe again n just opens his eyes to see mutes legs hangin from his throat like never in my fuckin life did i think...

n mute just enjoyin himself hella just rubbin against the walls as he slowly slides lower n sygma grabs onto his legs n pushes them in n finally mute slips all the way in n lands into the thing that skeletons have for stomachs

n sygma leans back onto a wall n exhales deeply like whnewww... well, that was somethin

n he looks down n mute is just layin in there n rockin back n forth subtly n makin deep blissful sighs n sygma wipes his mouth into his sleeve like yer a fuckin weirdo lill guy

i mean i hope ya enjoyed it?? you look like ya did

we gotta work on it if you wanna do it more often though, that was a fuckin task

n mute looks up at him n smirk n sygma looks down at him n eventually smirks too like well

do what ya must in there i don't fuckin care

i'm takin a nap

n lays back while mute keeps rockin in him slightly till he also falls asleep in the warm soft embrace of the giant fucker who snores like a goddamn wood chipper

\---

ok so like

there's a bunch of plot that happens that i technically could go on n explain in detail but

i honestly don't feel like doin that, i just wanna write more porn

basically what happens is that the core starts fuckin up n mute is like !!! n they try to fix it but it seems pretty much impossible n sygma is like dude just let it explode n mute is real pissed at first but then sygma is like come on there's no point in keepin it up let's just get outta here we'll find a better place n we'll have each other come on

n mute is kinda taken aback by sygma being so feely about him?? n eventually they decide to do that n leave the place n the core explodes n fucks up the entire overgrown place n it melts into the void

so now sygma n mute in the void n mute has never been here he hardly ever saw any other sanses n shit n he kinda lost so he keeps to sygma who seems like he knows his ways around here

so they walkin around n sygma showin all these weird fucked up places n waddya know they find the semi-stable spot that gamma n delta live at

basically they go by n suddenly toby is standin before them with a lill backpack full of stuff he's just bringin his two big boyfriends n mute is like :o ??? cuz he also really tiny n sygma is like holy shit lookit dis guy

outta the two the smaller one is still mute tho

toby is a bit bigger than him n also more sturdier, like, thicker bones

n the magic stuff, too

toby has real few magic stuffs - tongue, genitals n the belly

toby also has thighs n a butt n the whole digestive system thing

sygma is pretty much completely covered in flesh, except hands, feet and head

anyway sygma grabs the lill guy in his huge fuckin hand n lifts him up like well well well, what's a cute lill bugger like you doin all alone in the void??

n toby is completely untouched n still has that happy lill grin like well as a matter of fact i am not all alone!

n he points behind sygma n when he turns around there's gamma n delta like

put him

the fuck

down

they mean fuckin bussnies

even tho they a bit smaller than sygma

n sygma measures them over with his eyes then just grins widely like eyyy, no need to be so fuckin salty guys, i was just playin around ey?

n hands them the lill guy n they just tear him from his hand n hold him close with their eyes narrowed, starin at mute n sygma suspiciously

then sygma is like we sure could use a place to crash in for the night

n gamma n delta are like no fuckin way you-

then toby is like that's a great idea, we got a free bed!

we'd love to hear where you come from, wouldn't we?

n gamma n delta are like eeeeee, not really?

n toby is like nonsense! i brought us all some tacos, let's have a sleep over!

n gamma n delta are like ugh, i guess...

they trust the lill guy, so they allow sygma n mute to come over to their place

then inside sygma lays down on his side while gamma n delta sit leanin on eachother n mute n toby sit side by side n they all eat tacos n the big skellies talk bout stuff

n well, they got a lot in common actually, so they got stuff to talk about n get all buddy buddy

n the lill skells are like kinda on the side n toby is like so where are you comin from

n mute is just kinda like ( :T *shrug*

n toby is like did your world get destroyed as well?

n mute nods n toby is like and your boyfriend?

n mute is like >:T n shakes his head n toby is like what do you mean he's not your boyfriend you guys are so cute together! and he's such a hunk!

n mute is like \:' n toby is like i'd totally let him do me

n mute is kinda taken aback cuz like toby is really cute n honest - and kinky as fuck??? damn

but he kinda likes it

also toby understands his gestures really well and doesn't even need to like

acknowledge that he's mute

he just fuckin rolls with it

n then toby tells him bout his boyfriends while the big skeles fall asleep n snore real loud n mute n toby just stay up a long time talkin bout stuff n it's p sweet n they become friends

then toby is like i don't think my boys will want to, but you could totally go over to the sansuary place, i'm sure you could live there, a lot of sanses do n they're a really good bunch!

i know how to get there if you want to get there, hmm?

n mute thinks it's a great idea so when the big skelles wake up toby tells sygma what they talked about n sygma is like yeah whatever man, i don't care

then toby tells gamma n delta he's gonna show the two the way n that he'll be back later

then they go n sygma is just kinda walkin behind them while they talkin n bein pals n after a while sygma joins them but he's bein kind of a dick n hittin on toby real hard

then toby is like i'd actually love you to "F me into the ground", but i'm busy hanging out with my boyfriends right now. i could come by some other time tho!

n sygma is just like uhhhh... sure??? just fuckin confused like what the hell are you even supposed to say to that n mute just chuckles voicelessly at how nonchalant toby is he fuckin loves him

anyway they finally arrive into the sansuary n get to meet alfa n omega n marcus n that universes paps n sans n a bunch of other ppl that aren't really important

n they manage to kind of like "repair" and stabilize the lill part of void their universe is stuck to n a lot of ppl live there now not just sanses all kinds of characters

then toby n mute meet omega n marcus n marcus is like hello this is the-

then he gets interrupted by omegas screeching n he just comes down n hugs all three of the tiny skells like  _ omg this is the best day of my life lookit all these tini tiny precious skellies _ n cries n marcus is like goddamnit

like omega just fuckin loves cute things n these three together aRE JUST TOO MUCH TO HANDLE FOR HIM AAAAAA

kinda like that

then they get to meet sygma n sygma is kinda aloof n even looks kind of disgusted by all these ppl like he's a loner man

but he does seem to like marcus just cuz he's so damn small

marcus just a lill bit bigger than mute

n he's a salty lill bitch n when sygma is like hey he's all like don't talk to me n walks away n sygma is like damn so feisty

then later he n mute alone in a room n sygma is like did you see that lill asshole holy shit

n mute is like ( :I n sygma is like i just

dude

man

i really wanna fuck him damn

n mute is like I:I

n i'm gettin really caught up in all this plot, ugh

i don't even know how to properly introduce all the filthy shit about to happen so

i'm not even gonna, fuck it

basically what happens is that marcus is walkin round the lab n comes into one of the rooms which is like a changin room or whatever n wants to get outta his labcoat cuz it's filthy n get on a new one cuz he's so damn neat all the time

then suddenly he jumps like 20 feet in the air cuz the door shuts real loud n when he looks around there's sygma with a huge fuckin grin like well hello there

n he's got his hand on the door n just slowly slides it down n into his pocket but marcus just frowns n looks all srs like what do you want

he's a badass lill bitch he takin none of that sygmas intimidatin

but sygma just grins wider n comes closer like ya know, i really like ya lill guy

yer so small, but so damn feisty

n marcus is just like how bout you leave me alone i don't-

then sygma grabs him n presses him against the wall like now

why'd i do that?

come on lill guy i just wanna have some fun with ya

n marcus gettin kinda scared by now cuz like sygma is fucking huge like holy shit

omega is big af n sygma is even bigger n he looks fuckin dangerous with that smirk n all n marcus kinda unsure

n he breathes a lill faster n even kinda shakes altho he tryin to still look tough n sygma just chuckles like wow yer really scared arenchya

n marcus wants to answer something sassy but in that moment sygma grabs at his pants n rips them off n marcus yelps in startlement n sygma is like yep yer shakin like crazy

n marcus looks up at him while sygma lickin his teeth n marcus is like plz don't hurt me? n sygma is like don't worry lill guy, that ain't my intention

i just wanna get myself feelin good, 's all

then he grabs the lill guy n spreads his legs n lays his back on his belly to reach better n marcus just barely find somethin to hold onto to look up n sees sygmas huge fuckin tongue n before he knows it that huge meaty thing is pressed against his bits n goes right in his tiny lill vag

but he so damn tight unlike most of the other sanses who's magic is much more stretchy but not marcus

he too stressed n angry all the time, the lill guy's got no chill

n sygma still goin he stuffs the huge hot wet thing right in n marcus just grabs at him n whimpers like easy easy go easy!

n sygma pulls back w/ his tongue still in like damn lill guy, yer one tight dude

then finally pulls back n marcus just exhales like oh thank god...

but then sygma flips him around n sits up n presses his lill head right in between his legs n rubs it against the huge emerald-blu bulge n marcus is just like why dis

but he got no time to really think bout stuff cuz now sygma sticks his fuckin face right into his pelvic bottom n marcus just yelps out in surprise when his huge meaty tongue slaps against the inner side of his spine like a hot slab of meat n marcus yelp turns into a shaky moan cuz holy shit that feels good

now sygma chucklin n lickin all around his pelvis n enjoyin marcus's muffled moans right into his dick n he holdin his lill form by the hip in one hand n pressin his face to his dick with the other

then finally he lets go of his head so he can pull away but immediately he grabs him better just to press his thumb to his lill vag n marcus really want's to be all salty at him but truth is this shit is fuckin great n he hates how great it is like holy shit that tongue goin almost through his entire ribcage n the finger pressin against his entrance n circlin it without even gettin in like holy damn this is some good shit

n he all flustered n outta breath then suddenly sygma flips him over again n stares down at him like hehehe, you like that a lot donchya n marcus is like fuck off man, but his breath heavy n his face all blue n sygma just laughs more

then he presses his dick against the lill guys bottom n marcus is just like whoa whoa WHOA-

but sygma already pressin in up his boney ass n he doesn't even change the size like his huge thick dick now pressin all against the walls of his pelvis n marcus grinds his teeth cuz shit he damn full

n sygma groans n stops like what

this doesn't feel good at all what the heck

n marcus is like what?

n sygma is like i thought it'd be good like so many others do this but

yer ass is all hard n uncomfortable wtf

n marcus wanna sass him but he too flustered n then sygma pullin outta him all disappointed

n marcus is like does that mean i can go? but sygma just frowns like shut up little man, i ain't done yet

ya ain't leavin till i'm satisfied

n marcus is like but what the fuck ya gonna-

then sygma pressin against his lill vag n marcus is like OOOH NO U DONT, NOPE, NO NO NO, NO WAY NO HOW

n sygma just has a grin spreadin over his teeth like

oh yes i will

n marcus is like NO WAIT DON'T

n sygma just presses a lill harder like you can't stop me n marcus goin fuckin crazy with fear like can you imagine how much that'd hurt he can barely fit the huge thing up his pelvis n his lill vag just ain't spreadin any more than this

then sygma presses even harder n marcus tries to struggle but before he can start screamin sygmas dick suddenly slides over the outside n hits him right in the face n sygma just laughs like oooh got ya good

dude i told ya i won’t hurt ya

n this doesn't hurt now does it??

n he grabs his lill legs n spreads em a bit n now just rubs his dick over the outside pretty damn hard n the smooth surface of it rubbin against marcus's lips n clit really roughly n holy shit it feels fuckin great n he starts losin it n soon it's all too much like the tongue n his finger n now this n marcus whimpers as he comes all over the bottom of the shaft n sygma just chuckles like damn you liked that a lot

n he goes on n marcus slowly catchin his breath n sygma just goes on till he gettin faster n harder n marcus so damn sensitive he can't hold back but come again n just as he comin he actually feels the dick twitch a bit n sygma roars real loud n grabs his dick n marcus just protests weakly before he gets hit right in the fuckin face

n the light emerald-blu stuff goes all over his face n chest n marcus just sighs like ugh, filthy, i hate being filthy...

but now he too tired n sygma is like hey come on lill man, i ain't done yet

i made ya come like 3 times already, ya owe me okay

n marcus is just like ffffuck uuu, tryin to wipe his face

then sygma just grunts like hmph! but then just grins mischievously

n he gets up n sits the lill man covered in splooge down n marcus gettin back to his senses by now slowly, like he still shaken but he enough there to try n wipe himself off the stuff

but just as he preoccupied with that sygma already gettin to his plan n when marcus looks up he suddenly gettin a face full of ass

n he of course panics n starts backin off but there really isn’t anywhere to back off to n when he starts pushin back n tryin to struggle sygma reaches down there for him like hold still will ya ya lill piece of shit

n he grabs the strugglin lill man n marcus just yellin curses n threats but sygma doesn't give a fuck n he manages to get him down n sit down onto him p hard

n the slick lill form slips in p easily but sygma just gasps like damn it's still pretty big for him

so now he got this lill guy halfway in n struggling so hard but there's nothin he can do he got nowhere to back off to n he can't push the giant guy away n sygma just graspin onto the edge of the bench in this awkward position n his eyes are a bit wide n he catchin his breath like whoa, damn...

n marcus just goin crazy like GOD FUCKING DAMNIT WHAT THE FUCK GET ME OUTTA HERE YOU DISGUSTING- then sygma suddenly falls down onto the bench n marcus slips in to his hipbones n now he can barely move at all

n his lill legs dangle from the edge of the bench between sygmas huge thighs n sygma just has his eyes closed n breathin all funny n tryin to get used to feelin the lill guy strugglin in there but he gettin real intense

n sygma like dude calm down man yer gonna be okay but marcus havin none of it n just keeps pushin n beatin his fist against him n such n sygma is like i said quit it!

then he grips onto the bench harder n bites onto his lower jaw n clenches round the lill guy p hard n marcus can now barely even breathe n he just cringes like this is the worst place i've ever been in for sure holy shit why dis

n like marcus has seen some shit one time he got stuck up a mutated sanses cunt n omega spent like three days tracking the thing down and catching it just to reach in n get him out

but this, holy shit, he never thought it would get as bad as gettin shoved up somebodys ass

so he continues so squirm but he so damn squeezed he can barely even wiggle around n sygma waits a bit n his dick twitches cuz damn that feels real nice

then when he finally feelin like he accustomed he eases up n marcus finally can move again n that's exactly what he does n just goes back to strugglin like before n sygma just whimpers n sighs in bliss just enjoyin the fuck outta this

then he puts his elbow on his knee and lays his chin into his hand n grabs his dick with the other n just strokes himself slowly while marcus just tirelessly does what he can to fight back

he's one feisty lill bitch with some damn fighting spirit

no matter how tiny he is

n sygma just continues to slowly stroke himself n feels all hot n comfy n when marcus starts gettin a bit tired he starts to buck just a lill bit on the bench n soon marcus just too tired n sygma movin on his own n growlin in pleasure through his huge fuckin teeth n jackin his huge fuckin dick n he also takes marcus's lab coat n uses it as a goddamn fap tissue until he can hold it no more n he clenches around the lill guy again while he comes pretty damn hard all over the fuckin thing

then he just tired and outta breath n falls back n is now leanin his back onto the wall n gettin his breathing to calm down

till he looks down n rolls his shirt up n the look on marcus's face is just priceless to him like this cacophony of disgust and mental scarring but also flustered breathlessness n he chuckles loudly n marcus looks up n frowns with his eyes wide n sygma is like ya liked that lill man?

n marcus pushes hard against him n sygma is like whoa! easy there, hehheh

n he carefully gets up n laughs cuz he got his ass stickin out his ass like wow you sure will have a story to tell

n marcus just kicks angrily while sygma laughs

but soon he takes pity on marcus n bends over n pulls him out by the ass and lifts him up n just shakes whatever ecto stuff he's covered in off like drying a piece of cloth

n marcus is positively done by all means n sygma just grins as he's layin him down like how'd ya like that huh?

n marcus is like i'm going to fucking murder you

n sygma is like aww come on, i promised not to hurt ya n here u are, all in one piece

n marcus is like i need an aspirin

just

tell omega to get bleach so he can pour it into my skull so i can forget that ever happened ok

n sygma just chuckles like whatever man, i got other stuff to do

see ya lill man

n pulls his pants back on n just fuckin leaves

then after a while marcus finally gets up n throws that labcoat into the trash n gets a shower till eventually he gets back to his house n omega is there just chillin readin a book n marcus just walks in n omega is like hey sweetheart how was your day n marcus is like i don't wanna talk about it

n he sits down to his writing table n writes some of his science mumbo jumbo for a while, then slowly lifts his head up like

uh, hun

how do you feel about butts?

\---

so like

sygma not really thinkin bout what happened he's kind of dumb n some things just don't get all the way to him

that's how he is

so some days pass n he just chillin w/ mute n then toby comes over as he promised and mute is all like :D n toby is like well hello there lovely to see you! n sygma is like oh hey

ya actually showed up huh

nice

n he just layin on the bed eatin potato chips n mute n toby hold hands like we gunn go hang out we'll be back soon n sygma is like wait what i though-

but they close the door on him n sygma lays back down like jeez okay n continues watchin some tv show or whatever

n he just layin there n occasionally falls asleep like the big lazy asshole he is till he's woken up by mute shakin his huge shoulder n he wakes up like wha

n mute just beckons him to come with him n looks kinda urgent n sygma is like shit lill guy is everythin okay? did somebody hurchya? i'll break their necks just show me where they at

n mute just shakes his head n grabs his huge hand n does his best to lead him n sygma is like okay okay i'm comin, jeez lill man

n mute leads him outside n around a bit n finally gets him to some room near the labs n it's dark as fuck there n sygma can't see shit

n mute leadin him in n sygma like the fuck is this about what do you-

suddenly he bein held n he gets startled n fights back n he's one strong as fuck guy like holy shit

but he overpowered n they subdue him while he mad af n they force him to the ground n before he knows it he's tied up in this weird apparatus made of chains n straps

n the light finally comes on n there's all four big skelles, alpha n omega n gamma n delta n they all like aw yeah good job team high five

n sygma like what the fuck is goin on here?!!

n mute comes to him with a smile n gives him a lill kiss on the nose n hugs his huge fuckin neck n gives him reassurin pats but sygma still not sure what the fuck is goin on n the big skelles leavin now n gamma n delta kissin toby on each cheek then leavin him n goin out the door n alpha holdin omega by the shoulders n omega lookin down to marcus like ya sure bout dis lill guy? mmokay hun, whatever ya say n also leave

n sygma tryin to get himself free while the two leave n close the door n now it's just the lill skells there w/ him

n mute pulls away like \:J n sygma is like what the fuck is this supposed to mean?!! n he trashes around but he held all too well

n he kneelin on the ground w/ his hands tied behind his back, his chest suspended

also there's this sort of padded stool under him that he can lay his chin on if he wants

rn all he wants is answers tho n toby comes over to him like hello, it's me! you remember me right?

you are probably a bit confused, but don't worry! all of this is just a game, we won't hurt you

you see, we heard about some nasty things you did and thought that maybe it's time the tides turn

n sygma like... oh

n he squirms a bit n realizes just what kind of a pose he's in like  _ oh _

n he smiles sheepishly like but u ain't gonna hurt me right?

n toby just keeps smilin, lookin down at him

then just circles him n sygma like hey hey hey! you didn't answ- mute! he ain't gonna hurt me right?! tell him to go easy!

n mute just shrugs with this sassy grin n sygma is like ah goddamn you all!

n marcus sittin on a tiny chair a lill way off n watches as sygma tryin to turn around n see what they up to, just havin the time of his life like that's what you get ya big asshole

then toby gettin behind him n grabs onto his pants n pullin them down n just gasping like omg that's amazing n mute just shrugs like \:J

n mute comes back around n gets his arms around sygmas shoulders n presses his teeth into his n kisses him a bit while toby just lookin around all amazed

n sygma still kinda unsure but like, he trustin his lill pal

so he relaxes a bit n smiles n kisses him back while toby pattin him over the side n liftin the shirt n lookin in at the magic insides like this is amazing! oh my stars!

now sygma pushin his tongue into mutes mouth n they makin out a bit n mute pattin his bone cheeks assuringly n sygma just growls a bit when toby reaches down n touches his dick n then gasps n stutters when he grabs onto his ass real hard

n sygma pulls away n tries to look behind while his tongue still in mutes mouth but he can't see shit anyway then he moans out when toby buries his face in his asscheek n giggles n sygma is like jeez kid calm down i ain’t-

then he feelin his hand slip right to his ass n he stutters out w/ his eyes wide n looks to mute like w-whoa hey! yer lill friend's a bit eager holy shit, tell him to slow down will ya?

mute just shrugs n points to his throat showin him he can't really "tell" toby anything n sygma is like ugh you fuckin little-

but toby already spreadin his asscheeks n sygma moans out pitifully n toby just keeps goin n rubbin his boney lill hands around n chuckling to himself amazedly while mute just smirks more like an asshole

n sygma breathing harder now n all emerald blue in the face while toby still playin around back there n sygmas eyes gettin hazy n mute comes to him again to kiss him n this time reaches him alright cuz there's a lill step under him

n now toby buries his face in there n sygma just gasps out again n opens his mouth a bit n mute rubbin against his teeth n snugglin to his mouth then opens it up a bit n lays his face right into the wetness on his tongue n sygma just groans while mute enjoyin the fuck outta himself in there just lickin his tongue n stuff

n toby also draws his tongue out n drags it over the rim p hard all round n then again n sygma breathes hard onto mutes head in his mouth n his eyes are closin

n as toby goin at him back there he moans out lightly n makes all these sounds he not too proud off

n then he opens his eyes again n sees marcus sittin there all smug with that shit eatin grin n he gets embarrassed n growls n pushes mutes head outta his mouth with his tongue like n what the fuck you doin here?? n marcus just like i just came to see you getting wrecked, nothing else

n he squirms a bit in anger but then stops n instead smirks n buries his face into mute n whispers to him ya gunn just let him sit there?? come on lill guy, do me the favor eh? do it for yer big man will ya

n mute thinks for a while then just smirks n pulls away to come around to toby n gets his attention so he gets his face outta sygmas ass like what is it friend?

n mute gesticulates to him for a bit n neither sygma or marcus know what's up n then toby n mute go to marcus n he's like what?

um, i told you guys i don't wanna get involved in this i just came to-

suddenly he bein grabbed n when he fights back he meets with tobys inexplicably strong magic n soon they holdin him like a wooden board, constricted with magic tendrils n carried by both of them towards sygma

n sygma just grins real wide like hehehe, ya gun get it now ya lill shit

n marcus is like GUYS COME ON! GUYS!!!

n they carryin him towards sygma head first n pretty fast n he looks up only to see sygma opening up his giant fuckin mouth n it's too late to fight back n suddenly he's face first in there

n he immediately starts to struggle but he being held good n sygma already got some skills n he opens up his throat n mute grabs his legs n manages to shove him in

but marcus fightin back n manages to get some footing n slip his arms out but he outreaches them forward against the throat in his panic n with another shove he slips right in n sygma just coughs a bit while mute n toby push him in all up to his hipbones

then sygma closes his mouth n his huge fangs now prevent marcus to get out altho his legs still stickin out n kickin furiously

n marcus just struggles in there, but it's pretty futile, sygma got him good, so marcus just yells like GODDAMNIT YOU FUCKERS I'M GONNA MURDER YOU ALL DAMNIT!!!

so yea marcus is pissd n covered in saliva and just not having a good time rn he salty af

n sygma just smirkin slyly n lookin up at mute who smiles back n gives him a lill smooch before circling him back

n toby chuckles lightheartedly n comes to sygmas side, then comes down n slides in under him n now has his huge fuckin skeleton dong layin over his chest

so toby down there under him n gettin off his pants n giggling excitedly while mute goes back behind the big skelly

n sygma has a mouthfull of one squirmin skeleton n feelin another one strokin his tip with both hands n now the third one gettin back to his ass n cuddlin against it n kissin it up in there all sweet n comfy n he just grins wider like this ain't bad at all, heh

n while mute takin it slow back there toby already got his pants off n is now rubbin his thighs and hands over the huge dick n he excited like sygma even bigger than gamma n delta n he thick as fuck holy shit but toby is just so fuckin kinky he so ready for this

n he swoops back a bit n starts lickin the tip n slobering all over it n sticks his tongue into his foreskin n circles the head while still strokin the thing with his entire body n lovin how sygma moanin out softly in comfort

n marcus is just like ugh, damnit guys, i swear to god im gonna fuckin beat the shit outta each and every-

n sygma just raises one bone brown n lifts up his tongue n rubs it right over his slit n marcus's eyes go wide like whoa whOA WHOA WAIT

but sygma havin none of that he rubs his tongue over the lill slit n normally he'd feel compelled to go right on but now he so comfy so he goes much softer n just rubs the length of his tongue back n forth over him n marcus strugglin but also breathin real hard cuz damn this feel fucking amazing holy shit

it's so soft n warm in there n sygma rubbin his huge soft tongue over his sensitive spots just makes him feel really fuckin good altho he still mad af that he got stuffed into the piehole of this filthy bastard

but damn that soft wet thing coming slowly back and forth over his clit and inner lips feels so good

by that time mute all flustered too n he rubs his whole body against his ass n sticks his hand in n rubs over the walls softly n sygma just moaning over marcus softly

n toby goin a bit harder n sticking his tongue into his dickhole n wrigglin it around a lill bit n damn that feels great

n soon sygma slowly humpin down against him n toby complies to him n grabs onto him so he got something to really rub against n sygma lovin it n breathin hard over marcus

n mute now spreadin his rim a bit n stickin both his hands in and letting him hump against him n smirkin to himself till he presses against him harder and lets him press back on his own till mutes head pops in n he gettin all heated n rubbin his hands over the walls n sygma just groaning n the vibrations of his deep rumbling voice getting marcus really fucked up n he whimpers at the sensation

n toby kicks his boots n socks off now n slips out of his shirt too till he only got his lill scarf on n he reaches down n while he still gettin humped he fingers himself pretty damn hard, he know's what he's doin my man n he doin it well

n they all goin at it like this for a while n it's all warm n soft n stuff n mute gettin in a bit deeper now then suddenly toby pushes his legs against the big guy n gets him to pull up n once he up enough he shifts around till finally he gets his dick positioned against his fembits n he all excited altho like

the size difference is so fuckin big like holy shit what

but toby don't give a shit he grabs onto the big fucking thing n slowly presses it against his vag till finally it pops right in n he just exhales in bliss like holy shit

n he still got his feet against sygmas groins so sygma waitin patiently while still workin his tongue against marcus n havin his boyfriend do him from behind softly

n toby grabs at the dick right outside his vag n runs his hand over it in short fast bursts back n forth so it moves inside him too just gettin ready n it feels real good holy shit

so he lays back on his elbows n carefully lets sygma closer n he immediately complies n comes down n toby just whines in bliss as he buries into him deeper but immediately pushes back at him to let him know to go easy

so sygma does n soon toby lets his feet down n instead gets up on them a bit to buck against the big guy n like holy shit he never had somethin so fuckin big all up in him but holy shit it feels so good

it's thick as fuck n just a lill bit smaller than how it'd have to be to fill up his pelvic bottom

like toby can take both gamma n delta but w/ sygma he wouldn't be able to take much more than him

n as sygma goes a bit harder at him as long as toby ain't complaining he feelin his insides stretch n spread around him n his abdomen bulgin out a bit as that huge emerald blue thing fillin him up

by now sygma kinda losin it n he swallows n marcus suddenly feelin the walls around him squeeze him in lill waves n he a bit afraid but he also has his legs still out n can easily hold back

till suddenly sygma done just rubbin against his sensitive parts n sticks it in n marcus just moans out pitifully like holy fuck after all that buildup that feels so fucking intensely good n he just shakin as sygma chuckles n growls to make it even better n pushes further inside him, his soft wet tongue pressin tightly against his walls

n mute thrustin himself deeper in by now n gettin sygma really fucked up n mute just smirks n rams himself in even harder n enjoys hearing all of them moan cuz the more more he touchin around here the harder sygma goin on both of them like comin down at toby n fillin marcus up w/ his tongue or swallowin around him more

mute's got the upper hand now, he leadin this whole thing

n he ready to get this party really started

n mute rams himself in harder n jumps a bit till he slips in further n sygma just goes wide eyed n groans out louder n comes down at toby p damn hard n toby didn't see it comin so he arches his back n grabs onto sygmas shirt n moans loud n whiny n marcus barely keepin his shit together already n with that low groan n the tongue gettin shoved up into him harder he comes crying out pitifully

but sygma still holdin him n just goes on thrusting his tongue inside him harder n further altho marcus strugglin to get a lill pause cuz he damn exhausted already

n mute gets in all the way now n starts reachin around pretty hard n pressing against the walls n sygma now groanin much louder n as mute manages to hit a sensitive spot he comes down at toby so hard

n tobys legs slip over his groin n before he knows it he's trapped under sygmas huge frame n only his legs n arms are stickin out n his cheeks are smushed as he got his head turned to the side so he can breathe just barely moaning out over the pressure

n he tries to push back but before he can even say something sygma grinds into him so fucking hard, maddened by mutes touchin his insides, n toby just gets his breath knocked outta him cuz that huge fucking thing suddenly comes in all the way n spreads his hole so fucking wide n his insides through his abdomen and ribcage all the way to his neck n he just lets out a choked gasp n desperately tries to catch his breath

but mute now found that lill spot again n before anybody can say anything he gets in as deep as he must to be just above the spot n he comes right down at it with his crotch n presses against it really hard n then just goes on humpin against it over and over

n sygma now goin fuckin crazy cuz holy shit that's overwhelmin n tobys lill hot form around his dick squeezed under him n marcus strugglin in his mouth just holy shit man that's a lot of shit happenin

so he goin down at toby so hard n toby is so squished he can't even do anything but that's not like he wants to man no way he enjoyin the fuck outta this

n marcus gettin there again n toby finally catchin his breath just to yell out so loudly like YES! YES PLEASE DON’T STOP! MY STARS YOU’RE SO GOOD!!

all the while sygma groanin loudly n more n more desperately n mute just smirkin widely up inside there, knowin this is all his doing

then he presses against the spot one final time real hard n it does exactly as he wants as sygmas eyes go wide and he opens his mouth only to arch his back and raise his head up and he comes down onto toby and shakes pretty violently, his insides tightening up against mute, he comes so fucking hard he can see stars

n toby grabs onto him n grinds his teeth as the pressure inside him get even more intense n he just yells in bliss so loud n marcus gets sygmas tongue rammed up into him so deep n he flinches n shakes as he comes again really fucking hard n then immediately goes limb n before he knows it he slipin in deeper

n sygma still comin while marcus realizes what's going on n starts to panic but it's too late and sygma just coughs and chokes back at the lill skelly violently strugglin in his throat but he already in too deep n sygma swallows without even thinkin n marcus slides kickin n screamin right down in there

n toby blacks out for a while w/ his belly real big cuz he still full of sygmas dick along with one huge load of emerald blue cum n he just lays there buried under sygmas huge body while sygma still coughing a bit

n mute just chills back, he doesn't wanna overdo it n hurt the big guy cuz, well, he does care about him n stuff

n sygma slowly blinks, kind of outta it cuz of the intense shit he just went through, then he realizes he swallowed the lill guy n looks down to see marcus mad as fuck squirming around inside him but sygma too tired rn to even do anythin so he waits a bit n marcus so mad

then finally sygma gets his shit together n gets up on his knees n manages to pull outta toby n the splooge just spills outta the lill guy who just gives a tired lill blissful groan

n sygma looks down again n now marcus pushin around n yelling n sygma is like dude

dude

calm down okay

please stop squirmin in there

it's, ugh, it's a bit nauseating when ya push on those walls like that

n marcus is like LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!!!

n sygma is like i will, jeez!!

just come out the way you came in you dumb lill shit

n marcus reaches around till he find the way out again n starts makin his way out, n sygma leans his head down so he has it easier n eventually marcus just falls outta his maw like a newborn giraffe n just goes splat against the floor n immediately gets up and starts wiping himself off the saliva and who knows what else

n he starts yelling but sygma is too full of afterglow to care he just smiles and chuckles lightly as marcus gettin pissd n then grabs his clothes n storms outta there

n sygma just layin there till toby slowly rolls from under him n sits up with a long satisfied exhale like wow, that was great!

n sygma moanin softly as he feels mute goin up further inside him through the bendy tubes

n toby comes to sygma n grabs his big jaw n smooches him a bit n sygma just like ugh, hey what gives

n toby is like wellllllll, n has this big cheery smile on his face

n sygma just thinkin how the fuck is he still so energetic holy shit this lill guy is not to be fucked with- or like, technically, well- ah whatever

n toby like i thought i'd also like to try the mouth slide you know... unless you're too tired, i’d understand if you-

n sygma is like ah shut up lill man

get me outta this thing n i'll let ya on, come on

n toby is like okay!

n he starts unbucklin the big guy while mute gets all the way to his stomach n lays in the idly just enjoyin the warm soft spot, good shit good shit

n sygma finally free n he rolls over n takes a while while toby sits next to him n rubs his belly amazedly

then sygma sits up after a lill break n gets on his knees again n opens his mouth to let toby press against it

n toby a bit bigger than marcus or mute but it's all mainly magic so he able to get the magic to get slimmer so he gets in easier

n he presses against his throat n rubs his face over it till sygma himself grabs onto him n lifts him up n slides him in pretty easily

n he has a bit of trouble gettin his shoulders to squeeze in n swallow em but once they go past the rest is easy n he lands right in after mute

n sygma just lays back cuz he damn exhausted n feels the two squirmin around a bit in there

n toby n mute get together in there n smooch a bit n touch each other n eventually mute manages to turn around n grabs his arms around tobys thighs n buries his face into his crotch to lick sygmas stuff outta there n toby gives right back while sygma leans onto a wall n just watches for a while breathin slowly n smilin a bit till he falls asleep n the two soon follow

**Author's Note:**

> if i don't get any comments or kudos this time at least i'll know that it's because the piece wasn't that good, not me fucking up royally with the formatting  
> i know how stupid that sounds but i actually spent the night awake pondering about how fucking stupid i am to not have checked if the piece has uploaded correctly and if that's the reason none of ya left me any comments  
> great, now i feel like a guilt trippin asshole  
> ugh... i need a break  
> from existing


End file.
